He Waited For
When someone tried to buy the place that had been the site of a grisly murder... bad things happened. Things they owned were either broken or thrown out of the house. They'd find horrid things written on them in cuts. Each of them saying over and over that they'd seen a boy in the house. A boy with blood all over his chest. His mouth trickled blood as well and he seemed so angry. He'd glare at them from time to time. Hating all who stayed in the place and started screaming on the top of his lungs when they neared a room. And one person who'd attempted to keep the place was found at the bottom of the basement steps with their head twisted all the way around. The words "OUT OF MY HOUSE" scratched into their chest by fingernails. Possibly. It was then just abandoned and never fixed up. Just left there to slowly rot with no one even glancing at it. The boy — or whatever he truly was — had driven everything away. Never even tolerating the occasional moron who wanted to merely get photos of the place. In whatever remained of his mind, he felt they didn't belong. At all. Felt that since they did not belong, then it was his responsibility to get rid of them. To drive them out of his home, by any means necessary. In his mind, he believed that he needed to wait. Just to wait for someone to come back to him, but he wasn't sure why. But he just had to wait. The right person would come. They would come and he could hold them tight in his arms again. Kiss their face and tell them how much he had missed them. Whoever they were. All he had to do was wait. The Bad Idea The house that had years ago been a place of Jayden Bradbury's murder and Liuanne Bradbury's disappearance. And despite the many horrible occurrences that had gone on in the house — it was fixed up and resold to an older couple. They had never heard of the problems or the murder that predated them. They just couldn't get over how beautiful it was and how it had enough room for their grandkids. Riley and Don were very happy. But after a few weeks of being there, they saw the young man standing in the middle of the living room. His bloody clothes and angry eyes. In a fear-choked voice, Riley asked, "Wh-who are you? Why are you in our house?" "Your house? THIS IS MY HOUSE! YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE!" he bellowed at the couple. Don stood in front of his partner and said quietly, "No. We bought this place, we deserve to be here." "It was my house first. You have no right to be here. Get. Out. Now." "No," Don said in a firmer voice. He gripped his partner's hand gently as he glared the apparition in the eyes. His voice gentle as he told him, "We're staying here. You can't make us leave." With a disturbingly wide grin and a horrific laugh, he snapped, "Oh? You'd be amazed at what I can do to you." And with that he disappeared in front of them, leaving nothing but a small puddle of... of blood on the carpet. Riley cleaned this up quickly and shot an angry glare at Don. In a calm voice, he said, "You don't taunt ghosts, Don. Once you do that, they do horrible things to you. He'll do horrible things to us. We need to leave." "No." "What the hell do you mean 'no'? He's not just some lousy ghost. He was dangerous," Riley snapped as he stood up. Walking up to his husband, he continued, "He left red gunk on the floor, was solid in front of us and threatened our lives. Why in the hell can't we just flat out leave?" "We can get him out of here," Don answered. He turned and started to walk to the stairs that led upstairs. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "I think we'll be fine so long as we do purification rituals. I've seen them work on TV, and I think they'll do well here." Instead of saying anything, the other man put all the cleaning supplies back in the hall closet where he'd found them. In his mind, he knew that staying was a bad idea, and that his husband was aggravating something that should've been left alone. That should really be left alone. But his husband was stubborn. Once he got something interested in something, he rarely was persuaded otherwise. That proved to be a mistake. Over the course of three months, the couple experienced pains, screams and disgusting things in their rooms. They'd been harmed despite the nightly purifications that they'd done. Despite the salt lines they had left. The night that Don was willing to leave, a person had broken into their home, and brutally murdered them in their beds. She hid while the police had taken the bodies. While their loved ones went through the funeral arrangements. After they'd gone. After they'd abandoned the home. The person came out of the crawlspace in the basement. A girl with white-streaked hair and disturbing glowing eyes. Appearing at the top of the stairs, the young man stood in front of her and said quietly, "Welcome home, Anne." Category:Ghosts Category:Places